The present invention relates generally to brick and block wall construction and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus to achieve a consistent spacing between layers of bricks and/or blocks.
A number of construction techniques and devices/tools have been developed to assist masons and bricklayers in achieving a consistent and uniform spacing between layers of bricks and/or blocks of a constructed wall. Typically, the spacing between brick/block layers is occupied by mortar or some other adhesive material. A consistent and uniform mortar thickness not only adds to the aesthetic characteristics of a constructed wall but also provides structural stability that helps prevent premature strain on the structure that may lead to structure collapse.
These known spacers are limited however in application with bricks/blocks of different sizes. Known spacers primarily function to achieve an equal spacing between adjacent bricks/blocks of the same layer. Other spacers work to achieve a consistent thickness between layers, however, these spacers are particularly suited to cement blocks and are somewhat limited in application with bricks. These spacers typically include teeth that fill into interior cavities of the blocks, and as such, the spacers must be manufactured to fit a particular size block with specific cavity measurements. As a result, different spacers are needed for different size blocks and/or bricks.
It would therefore be desirable to design a construction tool that provides consistent spacing between brick layers of a constructed wall wherein the tool is applicable with bricks and blocks of multiple lengths and widths.